The Marauder and the Muggleborn
by T.H.I.S.N.S
Summary: My take on how Lily and James became the Potters, how Sirius and Lily became a support system for one another, why Remus thought Lily was "an uncommonly kind woman. She had a way of seeing the beauty in others, even, and perhaps most especially, when that person couldn't see it in themselves," and what it was like for Severus to watch the two of them fall in love.


Chapter 1: Unison

Lily Evans was kissing me.

Wow.

This is all I've been dreaming of since fifth year.

"James," she sighed against my lips before reattaching her lips to mine. There was something different. Perhaps the fact that the voice didn't belong to her was causing the trouble. And the voice belonged to a prick I like to call my best friend, Sirius, my brother in everything but blood.

It actually freaked me out that it was Lily who was kissing me and I was hearing Sirius's voice mumbling my name over and over again. I jolted awake to find Sirius jumping on my king size bed that wasn't occupied by me.

That git. "Dreaming about the love of your life, Prongs?" Oh, how I wished I could push him off a cliff.

"As a matter of fact, Padfoot, yes, yes I was," said I leaning against the head rest of my bed.

"Explains the moaning, "Oh Lily," "Lily Love," he said with the smirk playing on his while he mimicked my voice while giving me that look.

"Now, was I really?"

"Kidding, Prongsie Poo. Just by the way, our Hogwarts letters arrived and they're thicker than last year. I think Dumbledore finally expelled us. Especially, after what I did to Snape at the end of last year."

You see last year, Sirius tricked Severus Snape, my arch nemesis, to get to the Shrieking Shack on a full moon. So naturally Remus was there transformed as a werewolf. Thank God, I got to the Shack in time otherwise old Snivelly must have died, or at least he must have been bitten. I wouldn't wish that fate on any one.

That's the reason why we decided to help our friend Remus in the first place. Sirius, Peter and I found about his "furry little problem" in the first year and decided to help him. Sirius came up with the idea of becoming Animagus. And in fifth year we were able to achieve just that. I transformed into a stag. Sirius's Animagus form was a dog, while Peter's was a rat.

Yes, we would die for one another, and risking Azkaban isn't that much of a big deal.

Dumbledore forbade Snape to tell anyone, as it would result in his expulsion.

It's not as if his life mattered to me, but Sirius had put Remus's fate in Snape's hand. He might've been expelled. I just couldn't let that happen. This resulted in us going through a rough patch. But we sorted things out. We love each other.

We do, but there has been a special kind of a bond between Sirius and I from that very first train ride when he called dibs on being the best man on my wedding when I marry the flower. During the years this friendship developed from being partners in crime to being inseparable. At the beginning of these vacations Sirius practically left everything behind because of his beliefs that Muggles and Muggleborns were in fact our equals, but the Black family couldn't agree less. He was disowned as well as his uncle as well who named him as his heir, giving all his property to him. He said that he'll be buying a place to live after Hogwarts, but he was more than welcome to stay here with me and my parents, seeing that they also saw him as their second son as I saw him as my brother.

Sirius finally stopped jumping and got down from the bed and practically dragged me out of my bed.

"Come on, Wolfy is waiting for us at the breakfast table."

"Wolfy?" said I unable to mask the grin that made its way to my face.

And Sirius grinned his infamous grin at me in answer. When we reached the dining room of the Potter Manor I spotted Remus.

"Good Morning, Prongs."

"Morning, Wolfy," said Sirius enthusiastically before I could answer. I knew he was trying to calm down the fear that was building inside him at the thought of us getting expelled because of his actions. From Remus's expressions i knew that he realized that too, but we chose to ignore him because that would just result in his on-going apologies. We were Marauders we don't apologize.

Speaking of Marauders, "Where is Pete?" I asked as Mum came in with our breakfast.

Mum. Possibly the most beautiful woman I have ever set my eyes upon. With her light brown hair and hazel eyes, no wonder why Dad was still heads over heels in love with her. Not just her looks, but she has the kindest heart. I inherited her hazel eyes, it's a thing with Potter family that the first child's always a boy and has his mother's eyes. But the Potter boys, as I've seen in all the portraits, always have jet-black and messy hair that stick out in all directions and refuse to settle. Believe me, I've been trying to achieve that goal for seventeen long years.

"Oh, he left early in the morning, saying that he received a letter from his Mum saying that she was not feeling well. He said that he'll meet all of you on the Platform."

"Oh."

"Now, would it kill you boys to wear a shirt?"

We all grinned at one another. It was a sort of our code to wear only and only shorts while we slept. It has been this since fourth year.

"Now, boys, your letters arrived so I would like you to open them in front of me."

We reached for our respected letter and opened them. After about ten seconds, "What?" Sirius and I said in unison while standing up, while Remus just went back to his breakfast and after taking a bite from his toast he said, "Prefect for the third time. I wish they had just stop making me the Prefect and I would've thanked Merlin till my last breath. You both didn't get expelled did you?"

Sirius and I just eyed our letters.

Mum snatched both of letters and started to read them. Once finished, she had the biggest smile on her face. "You three would be the power group of Hogwarts now, wouldn't you?"

"What did you get?" Sirius and I said, again, in unison.

"James made Head Boy, Sirius. And Sirius made Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, James," Mum answered for both us.

"Wow," Remus, Sirius and I said in unison while grinned at each other mischievously.

"You know, Momma Bear might be right. We will have such control over other's lives at Hogwarts. We will make those slimy Slytherins suffer."

"No, Sirius," and I was surprised that it was me who was saying that before Remus could say the same thing.

"Please don't say that being Head Boy means you have to act your age, Prongs," he said clutching his chest over his heart in mock hurt.

"That is exactly what it means, Paddy."

"Well, I hope you get your flower then," he smirked.

Before I could retort, I was enveloped in a hug by Remus. "I always knew you had it in you, Prongs," he said slapping my shoulder encouragingly.

"Jamey, dear come here," said my mother, almost close to tears before giving her a bear hug.

"Oh, come here you two, all of you are so grown up. It seems like only yesterday all you were first years." she said letting go of me and giving both them the same kind of hugs.

How I wish that a certain red-head would give me a reaction as close to this as possible.


End file.
